Sans un mot, ou presque
by LuckyVV
Summary: PARTIE I : Rachel fait partie du Glee Club. Will a une nouvelle a leur annoncer qui leur fera bien plaisir, en particulier à elle lorsqu'elle verra qui les accompagnera. PARTIE II : POV Quinn. Une fille forte en apparence, brisée à l'intérieur. Fic Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**À toutes et tous, bonjour, bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces lignes. Voici ma deuxième fic, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un OS mais ça y ressemble, avec en personnages principaux Rachel, Quinn et les ND. Je l'ai écrite en m'inspirant d'un de mes rêves (sans rire), même si j'ai beaucoup inventé et modifié. Je vous retrouve en bas pour le disclaimer & co. **

* * *

Il y avait deux catégories de personnes au lycée McKinley. Les élèves populaires, craints, aimés et admirés de tous, et les autres. Rachel Berry n'était pas populaire. Elle faisait partie de ceux qu'on remarquait à peine ou qu'on slushiait s'ils avaient le malheur de croiser le regard d'un lycéen trop sûr de lui. Alors elle baissait les yeux, ne s'attardait pas dans les couloirs. On pourrait presque la confondre avec le décor tant elle se faisait discrète. Pourtant, Rachel Berry n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement, et c'était bien ça l'ennui : elle ne faisait rien. Dès son arrivée dans l'établissement, l'an dernier, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui prête une quelconque attention. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Sa seule activité, hormis assister aux cours, lesquels elle écoutait avec le plus grand soin, consistait à participer au Glee Club, organisé chaque semaine après les cours, en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres lycéens. Elle y chantait, dansait parfois, riait souvent. C'étaient là les seuls instants où elle se sentait elle-même, où elle pouvait l'être. Et avant, cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine débutait. Les couloirs du lycée étaient bondés, comme à chaque interclasse. Et comme chaque jour, Rachel récupéra les cahiers enfermés dans son casier avant de se diriger tête baissée en cours d'anglais. Elle connaît le chemin par cœur, pas besoin de regarder devant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle a moins de chance (ou de mémoire), et percute un corps. Paniquée, elle leva les yeux. Se figea, incapable du moindre mouvement. La personne face à elle lui retira tous ses moyens en un regard. Trois secondes d'immobilité dans lesquelles Rachel eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Néanmoins, elle reprit ses esprits et ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, bredouillant des excuses incompréhensibles avant de foncer en classe. Elle s'installa rapidement au fond de la salle, à sa place habituelle lorsque le professeur arriva et continua son cours précédent. Mais elle fut incapable de le suivre. Ses pensées étaient restées dans ce couloir, à l'endroit même où ses yeux s'étaient posés quelques minutes plus tôt, sans le vouloir.

Seize heures, fin des cours et début du Glee Club. Rachel n'avait attendu que ça tout au long de la journée, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Peut-être pour s'empêcher de penser à sa rencontre de la matinée. Enfin, rencontre… plutôt une bousculade, qui avait donné lieu à un intense échange de regards. Particulier. Elle qui évitait tout contact, même visuel, avec n'importe qui en dehors de ses camarades du Glee Club, elle s'était retrouvée complètement déstabilisée, piégée par deux magnifiques yeux marrons, ou verts. Ou étaient-ils bleus ? Rachel souffla, n'en ayant pas la moindre idée. Fatiguée par ces incessantes réflexions, entrecoupées du souvenir du regard de l'inconnu — ou de l'inconnue, elle ne s'en rappelait pas — elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et poussa la première porte à sa droite. Un léger brouhaha l'accueillit. Rachel vint s'asseoir au premier rang, à côté de Santana.

« Hey Berry, retourne au fond, le devant de la scène c'est uniquement pour Santana Lopez !

- Même avec toute te volonté tu ne pourras pas m'en éloigner, Santana. »

Rachel sourit, ainsi que l'hispanique. Santana, c'était la première personne avec qui elle s'était liée ici, bien que tout n'était pas rose entre elles au départ. Mais elle s'était habituée à son caractère explosif et ses remarques douteuses. Au fond, elle savait que la jeune brune l'aimait bien. Sinon elle ne l'aurait pas aidée à s'intégrer et à mettre de côté sa timidité, en la présentant notamment à Brittany, Puck et Finn, qui étaient dorénavant autant des amis que des camarades de chant. Même si Santana se refusait à dire qu'elles étaient amies — plutôt se couper une main — Rachel savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Mais le jour où la latino le reconnaîtrait…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Will Schuester arriva enfin, souriant comme à son habitude. Rachel l'avait tout de suite apprécié, d'autant plus qu'il lui laissait chanter du Barbra en solo ! Il était aussitôt passé deuxième dans son estime personnelle, après la chanteuse, évidemment.

« Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé du retard mais j'avais une bricole à régler, vous saurez bientôt de quoi il s'agit.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Puck ! Mais vous ne serez pas déçus. Bien ! Aujourd'hui, et durant ces deux semaines, vous allez chacun travailler une chanson de votre choix, une seule, avec laquelle vous devrez transmettre un sentiment, des émotions fortes, poignantes, que ça soit de la tristesse, de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la colère, de la déception, de l'env…

- On a compris, abrégez ! le coupa Santana.

- Oh, bien. Je disais donc, l'important est que vous touchiez les spectateurs. Il faudra que votre interprétation soit parfaite, sur tous les plans ! Aucun oubli, aucune fausse note, rien !

- Comme d'hab, quoi.

- Non, pas comme d'habitude, justement. »

Une dizaine de paire d'yeux se braqua sur lui, devenant ainsi le centre d'attention de tous. Il souriait, faisant durer le suspense qu'il savait insoutenable pour les adolescents.

« Vous allez devoir être parfaits, les jeunes. Car dans deux semaines, samedi prochain pour être précis, vous allez chanter devant cinq cents personnes au Hangar de Lima ! »

Une explosion de cris accueillit ses paroles. Enfin les New Directions allaient chanter devant un public autre que celui du lycée ! Le Hangar était le lieu de rendez-vous musical et théâtral le plus prisé du coin. Aucun des adolescents ici présents n'auraient imaginé cela (non, Rachel imaginait plus haut, mais pas avec les New Directions). Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les Régionales et les Nationales, mais se produire dans sa ville d'origine représentait un plaisir inégalable.

Will Schuester se félicita intérieurement en voyant l'engouement que suscitait sa déclaration. Il savait que jouer à Lima ferait du bien au club, sans qu'il ait la pression d'un concours sur les épaules. Et si cette première expérience réussissait, la dizaine de jeunes chanteurs et chanteuses face à lui allaient prendre plus de confiance en eux. Will sourit. Évidemment qu'ils réussiraient.

* * *

Rachel ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, peinant à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle allait chanter devant cinq cents personnes dans à peine douze jours ! Onze jours et dix-huit heures pour être exact. C'était tellement… incroyable, et inattendu surtout ! La façon dont Mr Schue avait l'habitude de les mettre au courant au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins la surprendra toujours. C'est aussi cet effet de surprise qui rendait le professeur si apprécié de ses élèves.

Rachel se retourna dans son lit. 03h18. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de chanson pour le spectacle — ou plutôt, elle en avait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait faire un choix. Schuester voulait qu'elle fasse passer de l'émotion… Ça ne l'avançait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Elle soupira et lâcha un long bâillement, trop exténuée pour continuer à rester éveillée. Elle trouverait peut-être la réponse dans son sommeil, qui sait ? Mais lorsqu'elle ferma les paupières, il lui sembla voir l'image de deux yeux noisette la fixant intensément.

* * *

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves la vie !

- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel, et c'est mon métier après tout.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas ! poursuivit l'homme.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Je vous vois mercredi prochain ?

- Oui, je compte sur toi pour être en forme !

- Pas de problème, à plus tard monsieur Schuester ! »

Une jeune fille blonde sortir du bureau de William Schuester et se dirigea vers le parking, un paquet de feuilles en main. Elle venait d'avoir une conversation d'une bonne heure avec lui concernant la représentation du Glee Club de McKinley, la semaine prochaine. Elle sourit. Will prenait cet événement vraiment à cœur. Elle se rappela l'émotion et l'excitation dans sa voix lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé suite à son annonce. On aurait dit un gosse à qui l'on venait d'annoncer qu'il passerait la journée à Disneyland. Sauf qu'elle l'avait contacté non pas pour lui proposer un pass gratuit — pourquoi diable en aurait-il voulu un, d'ailleurs ? — mais pour proposer ses services en tant qu'ingénieur du son lors du passage de son club au Hangar.

Arrivée à sa voiture, la blonde s'installa à l'avant et démarra le moteur. Elle avait repéré l'annonce de Will dans le journal local, la semaine dernière, dans laquelle le prof demandait désespérément (c'était l'impression qui ressortait en lisant l'annonce) un ingénieur du son pour le samedi 26. Et elle était ingénieur du son. Au chômage, en plus de ça. Enfin, elle continuait ses études en parallèle, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait de mettre ses compétences en application. D'autant plus que Mr Schuester lui avait promis un peu d'argent une fois le spectacle terminé. Oh, elle ne l'avait pas contacté pour l'argent, au contraire, mais cela l'avait un peu plus motivée.

Elle regarda les copies qu'il lui avait données, où il était stipulé qu'elle devait assister à la répétition générale l'avant-veille du show, au lycée même. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

Des applaudissements retentirent dans l'auditorium.

« Bien Mercedes. Travaille un peu plus le moment où tu passes dans les graves, il faut que tu aies assez de souffle pour tenir jusqu'à la fin ! »

L'intéressée sourit et regagna sa place en sautillant.

« Alors, j'aimerais maintenant que Rachel nous fasse l'honneur de nous présenter sa chanson !

- Avec plaisir monsieur !

- Lèche-cul, siffla Santana.

- Jalouse, répliqua-t-elle. »

Rachel alla s'installer derrière le micro et fit signe à Brad, l'éternel pianiste, qu'il pouvait commencer. Les New Directions reconnurent le titre dès les premières notes, et la jeune diva commença à chanter.

_Do it now, you know who you are_

_You feel it in your heart_

_And you're burning and wishing_

_At first, wait, won't get it on a plate_

_You're gonna have to work for it_

_Harder and harder_

_And I know 'cause I've been there before_

_Knocking on the doors with rejection_

_And you'll see 'cause if it's meant to be_

_Nothing can compare to deserving your dreams_

_It's amazing, it's amazing_

_All that you can do_

_It's amazing, makes my heart sing_

_Now it's up to you_

Tous retenaient leur souffle, incapables d'émettre le moindre son face à la prestation de la petite Berry. Même la jeune femme blonde assise discrètement au fond de la salle. La future star de Broadway entama le deuxième refrain, les yeux mi-clos, emportée par l'ivresse que lui procurait la joie de dévoiler sa voix sur scène. Joie qu'elle voulait également transmettre par le biais de cette chanson, et cela réussissait à merveille. Un sourire plus ou moins entendu était progressivement apparu sur le visage de ses spectateurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait.

La dernière note résonna un instant dans la salle, suivie d'un léger silence. Une seconde plus tard, Rachel était acclamée de toutes parts. Elle ne put que sourire jusqu'aux oreilles devant tant d'enthousiasme. Will monta sur scène et s'avança près d'elle.

« Bravo Rachel, super même ! Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner si ce n'est de prêter un peu plus de finesse aux vocalises de la fin. Enfin, rien de bien important, c'est très bien comme ça ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir. »

La brunette regagna sa place tout sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de chanson, même si elle avait longuement hésité avec l'une de Barbra, mais Jem avait emporté ses faveurs.

« Voyons voir qui n'est pas encore passé, fit Will. Oh, Blaine, à toi ! »

Le jeune concerné était sur le pont de se lever lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un toussotement discret mais audible. Les élèves se retournèrent vers son origine et aperçurent une grande blonde qui s'avançait doucement vers l'avant de la salle.

« Ah, Quinn, tu es là ! Avance, je t'en prie. »

Le cœur de Rachel rata un battement quand elle la reconnut. C'était elle. La fille qu'elle avait bousculée la semaine dernière. Elle aurait reconnu ces yeux entre mille — sans rire, elle s'en pensait réellement capable. L'inconnue, qui n'en était plus une étant donné qu'elle avait un prénom, ou plutôt qu'elle venait de le découvrir, car tout le monde avait un prénom, bien évidemment. Bref, l'inconnue — Quinn — s'arrêta devant la scène, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, et fit face aux ados qui, pour certains, la détaillaient sans gêne, ce qu'aurait bien fait Rachel si elle n'était pas hypnotisée par ce regard indescriptible. La voix de Schuester la sortit à peine de sa torpeur.

« Les jeunes, voici Quinn Fabray, ce sera elle l'ingé son quand vous jouerez au Hangar !

- Pas mal la Fabray, chuchota Santana à l'oreille de sa voisine. »

Elle ne répondit pas, occupée à déterminer la couleur si particulière des yeux si envoûtants de cette si jolie fille aux cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient doucement sur ses fines épaules. Elle était plutôt grande, gracieuse dans chacun de ses mouvements tout en étant sûre d'elle. Et cette robe bleu clair qui mettait en valeur sa peau claire…

Rachel réagit lorsque la dénommée Quinn posa son regard sur elle et lui sourit, sourire qui eut pour effet de lui faire monter le rose aux joues. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent à la fois interminables et bien trop courtes, la blonde rompit le contact visuel et remit un petit paquet de feuilles reliées par un trombone rose à Monsieur Schuester. Adorable, pensa-t-elle.

« Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé, fit-elle d'une voix posée et incroyablement suave. J'ai aussi commencé à remplir celles concernant la salle, vous n'avez plus qu'à les finir.

- C'est super, merci énormément ! s'écria Will. Tu veux rester écouter les élèves ? Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue.

- J'aurais adoré mais je ne peux pas. Mais je serais là jeudi.

- Fort bien. À jeudi alors ! sourit-il. »

Quinn lui rendit son sourire, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans accrocher le regard de Rachel et lui décocher un magnifique clin d'œil orné d'un sourire en coin. Cette dernière le lui rendit timidement, la tête encore dans les nuages. Elle sentit Santana lui donner un coup de coude.

« T'as décroché le gros lot, miss Berry.

- Euh… c'est possible, bredouilla-t-elle.

- En tout cas elle perd pas son temps ! »

* * *

Quinn fit gronder le moteur de sa vieille Chevrolet et sortit du parking McKinley. Elle y avait passé pas mal de temps ces deux dernières semaines, et pour cause. Les New Directions chanteront demain soir au Hangar, entre 18 et 19h. Ce concert s'annonçait bien, parfaitement bien même. Ils étaient prêts, et c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus étonnée. Ces ados, qui n'avaient pas dix-huit ans pour la plupart, chantaient et occupaient la scène comme de vrais pros. Schuester faisait vraiment du bon travail. Elle était heureuse de ne participer même qu'un peu à ce projet. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous charmants.

Quinn prit à gauche. Oh, certains, et même une certaine, avaient bien tenté de lui offrir un verre ou de l'inviter à sortir, mais elle avait tout décliné avec le sourire, tout comme elle déclinait les invitations des garçons de son lycée. Toujours en souriant. Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute, ni de la sienne, si elle était mignonne — séduisante, disaient-ils. Quinn plaisait, c'était indéniable. Mais sortir avec un mec ne l'intéressait pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait des tendances lesbiennes, quoique cela avait certainement son importance, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'amourettes insignifiantes et sans lendemain, juste pour « sortir » avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que si elle avait accepté l'un de ses rendez-vous, Quinn serait restée avec la même personne jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

Elle gara sa voiture devant chez elle, ou plutôt chez ses parents, une grande bâtisse blanche aux volets gris. Mais trois ans, cela ne lui aurait pas suffit. Inconsciemment et consciemment à la fois, elle était à la recherche du grand amour, de son âme sœur, du prince charmant qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie. Oui, cela faisait cliché, mais baigner dans une enfance remplie de dessins animés et de Disney avait sans doute alimenté ce secret désir. Et il se pourrait bien que Quinn ait trouvé tout ça à la fois. Elle sourit. Enfin, dans ce cas-là, il s'agissait plutôt d'une princesse charmante.

* * *

« Tu vas la revoir ?

- Qui ça ?

- Bah l'ingé là, Quinn ! s'exclama la latina.

- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas…

- J'espère pour toi. J'ai parlé un peu avec elle, elle m'a l'air d'une fille bien. Et puis faudrait penser à te caser Berry ! »

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit timidement.

« Je ne sais pas, Santana, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle ait envie de me revoir elle aussi, puis l'…

- Crois-moi, si elle ne voulait pas te revoir, elle ne t'aurait pas regardée de cette façon. Je m'y connais en regards. Mais au fait, ajouta-t-elle, je ne savais pas que tu jouais dans cette cour là !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, allez, fais pas l'innocente miss star montante ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

L'hispanique fixait maintenant Rachel, une expression malicieuse peinte sur le visage ? Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« OK, depuis quand t'es gay ?

- Pardon ?

- Finies les cachotteries ! Raconte tout à tatie Santana.

- Oh, euh, et bien… elle déglutit. Tu vas le dire à personne au moins, hein ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie, Berry, soupira-t-elle. »

C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Sacrée San.

« Ben… en fait, je suis déjà sortie avec des garçons, mais ça n'avait pas très bien marché, ils étaient tous gentils, mignons et adorables, même si l'un sortait avec moi juste pour se rappro…

- Abrège.

- Euh, oui. Pendant la dernière année du collège, j'ai rencontré une fille super, très jolie, grande, j'étais en totale admiration devant elle. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis demandée pourquoi je préférais la compagnie des filles, pourquoi je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'un garçon, pourquoi il…

- J'ai compris l'idée miss. Je m'en doutais fortement, depuis que je te connais, je te vois loucher un peu trop longtemps sur les Cheerleaders et les belles nanas à la cantine.

- Mais je… Rachel devint rouge en un éclair.

- Tut tut tut, ne nie pas ! la coupa Santana. Tu sais très bien que c'est inutile face à moi. Et puis… ça me ferait plaisir que tu sortes avec Fabray, vous iriez bien ensemble, conclut-elle. »

La petite brune ne sut quoi répondre. Elle sourit doucement en pensant qu'effectivement, elle apprécierait revoir Quinn et lui parler. D'ailleurs elles ne s'étaient encore jamais adressé la parole.

* * *

Will Schuester fit un signe de la main à Quinn, qui lui répondit par un pouce levé. Le spectacle allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre et tout était prêt, ou presque. Manquait un peu de sérénité aux lycéens. Elle les avait entraperçus dans les loges, paniquant plus ou moins au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son moniteur — 17h57. Trois minutes avant le démarrage. Les micros étaient branchés et testés, ainsi que les amplis, les lumières éteintes pour le moment. Quinn inspira un grand coup, fit un signe au technicien qui l'accompagnait d'allumer les projecteurs, et retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit Schuester arriver sur scène.

« Bienvenue au Hangar, Lima ! Ce soir vous allez assister au show du Glee Club de McKinley, plus connu sous le nom des New Directions… »

* * *

Ça y est. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient chanté devant près de cinq cents personnes après seulement douze jours de préparation ! Et ils avaient assuré comme des pros, en témoignaient les incessants sifflements et applaudissements du public pendant cinq minutes, au moins. Applaudissements auxquels s'était jointe la jeune blonde du haut de sa régie, qui aurait hurlé de joie si l'ingénieur lumières ne l'avait pas regardée d'un œil à la fois dépité et amusé. Sur scène, les New Directions saluaient une dernière fois la salle d'un même mouvement avant de s'éclipser en loges.

Le Hangar se vidait progressivement tandis qu'un technicien s'affairait à ranger câbles et micros. Quinn boucla ses quelques affaires après avoir éteint la console, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les stars du jour pour les féliciter mais on la retint par le bras, la faisant se retourner. Le technicien lumières.

« Hey, euh, dis-moi, ça t'intéresserait de venir prendre un verre ? »

Elle rit un peu. Adorable, pensa-t-elle. Adorable mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle avait déjà prévu autre chose.

« C'est sympa de proposer, mais je ne peux pas.

- Oh, fit-il un peu déçu. Alors, on pourra se revoir ?

- Peut-être, si on bosse encore ensemble. L'avenir nous le dira ! »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle laissa le jeune homme à moitié hébété derrière elle et qu'elle courut presque pour rejoindre le Glee Club à l'air libre.

Devant le Hangar, à travers une petite foule, l'ambiance était à la rigolade et aux félicitations pour la dizaine d'ados et leur professeur. Ce dernier, fier de leurs progrès fulgurants, était convaincu qu'ils iraient loin. Oh oui, rien ne pourrait entraver leur ascension dorénavant. Autour de lui, Finn et Puck plaisantaient, boisson à la main, Brittany sautillait, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres ainsi que sur celles de Kurt. À quelques pas de là, Santana les observait rêveusement, un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse sur le visage impossible à définir.

« Nom de Barbra, ça fait déjà vingt-trois personnes qui sont venues me féliciter personnellement ! fit Rachel en s'approchant d'elle. Eh, San, tu m'écoutes ou t'es dans les vapes ?

- Hein ? Non, non, je t'écoute, répondit-elle, gênée qu'on ait pu surprendre sa soudaine inattention, ou plutôt attention particulière envers Britt.

- Moui, c'est ça, t'étais surtout occupée à reluquer ta blonde !

- Berry, un conseil, ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse bouffer ta langue. »

Cette dernière se tut, une expression malicieuse sur le visage.

« T'es allée voir ta belle ingé ? continua l'hispanique.

- Euh, non, enfin pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne l'ai pas vue, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- T'en fais pas, je crois que c'est elle qui t'a vue en premier, et d'ailleurs elle fonce vers toi ! »

Rachel suivit la direction du regard de Santana et put effectivement voir une grande blonde avancer vers elle en souriant.

« Je vais te laisser, pas trop de bêtises ce soir ! »

C'est ainsi que la latina laissa la brune seule — plus pour longtemps — et qu'elle fit un clin d'œil à la blonde, qui lui sourit en retour. Avant de s'en aller, Santana lui chuchota quatre petits mots à l'oreille : « Prends soin d'elle ». Mais ça, Rachel n'en saura jamais rien.

« Salut, dit Quinn une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Salut, répondit timidement Rachel.

- C'était génial tout à l'heure. J'ai adoré ta chanson, et ta voix.

- Oh… merci. Heureuse de savoir que ça t'ait plu.

- On n'a pas été présentées, je crois. Quinn Fabray. »

Elle tendit la main, qui ne resta pas vide très longtemps. Le contact dura, procurant un intense bien-être aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry.

- Je sais, rit doucement Quinn. »

Un silence s'installa entre elles, dans lequel elles se sourirent mutuellement, tout en ayant gardé leurs mains liées.

« Dis-moi, continua-t-elle en s'approchant, je peux tenter quelque chose ?

- … Oui, tu peux.

- Laisse-toi faire. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure au creux de l'oreille de Rachel. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et soupira, gardant difficilement le contrôle en sentant le souffle de l'autre dans son cou. Puis elle sentit la douce main de Quinn lâcher la sienne pour caresser son ventre, remontant lentement, ne s'attardant pas sur sa poitrine — elle y reviendrait plus tard, certainement — et se logeant derrière sa nuque en compagnie de son autre main. Rachel entrouvrit les yeux pour voir chez la blonde son regard déterminé, ses joues légèrement rougies et ses lèvres attrayantes qui s'avançaient vers elle. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle combla le vide et firent se rejoindre leurs lèvres. Une explosion de sentiments et d'euphorie s'opéra en elle à cet instant, comprimant agréablement son ventre et son estomac.

Les cris et les sifflements appréciateurs de ceux qui avaient vu les deux filles ne les dérangèrent en aucun cas — elles n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, en réalité. La plus petite passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde, la rapprochant un peu plus jusqu'à se coller complètement à elle. Elle jouait doucement avec sa langue, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts. Au bout de quelques instants, elles se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle. Rachel garda les yeux fermés, ancrant ce souvenir à jamais dans sa mémoire au cas où cela se révélait être un rêve. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Quinn était toujours face à elle, affichant un sourire discret.

« Waouh…

- Waouh ? C'est l'effet que je te fais ? taquina la plus grande en soulevant un sourcil.

- Il faut bien le croire. »

La brunette colla son front contre le sien en souriant, perdant son regard dans ces envoûtants yeux noisette brillant étrangement. Dans les yeux de Rachel, Quinn put voir tout l'amour et la douceur qu'elle espérait trouver un jour en un regard, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle trouva les mains de Rachel et les serra longuement dans les siennes.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Quinn sourit, avant de répondre : « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Ma petite princesse juive a enfin trouvé quelqu'un…

- Il fallait être plus rapide Puckerman ! De toute façon, elle n'était pas intéressée, t'as pas assez de seins pour miss Berry.

- Tu veux dire… elle est vraiment de l'autre bord ? s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. _Vraiment ?_

- Eh ouais, dommage pour toi. N'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil si tu ne veux pas connaître la colère de Snixx !

- Oh, du calme, j'ai encore rien fait ! »

* * *

**Hop, fini ! Je me suis arrêtée là, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à écrire, flemmardise oblige, même si j'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Review si vous jugez que des modifications sont à apporter, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et c'est l'une des seules choses encore gratuites sur Terre, profitez-en !**

**Petite info sur le Hangar : j'ai donné ce nom parce qu'on en a un ici, en ville, qui reprend un peu le même principe. Petit clin d'œil. **

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à R. Murphy, Fox. It's Amazing appartient à Jemma Griffiths, connue sous le nom de Jem (si vous ne connaissez pas, achetez ses albums, tout de suite !), ainsi qu'à Lester Mendez. **


	2. Quinn

**Rebonjour, rebonsoir, me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction. Je vous laisse en compagnie du point de vue de Quinn (on risque d'en apprendre, des choses !) et vous retrouve, encore une fois, en bas. **

* * *

_Quinn. _

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu d'averse à Lima, fait de plus en plus rare au mois de juin. Ce retour de fraicheur n'était pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. J'aimais ce temps, humide et doux à la fois. Depuis qui je suis petite, regarder la pluie tomber avec violence sur le carreau de la fenêtre, ou sentir mes vêtements devenir progressivement trempés sous un orage faisaient partie des choses qui me rendaient incompréhensiblement et inévitablement heureuse. Être entourée d'un silence dérangé par les grondements du tonnerre et le fracas des gouttes sur le sol, mélodie incomparable de la nature, rien n'est plus beau à mes oreilles.

Je me tourne doucement vers la droite. Enfin, rien n'_était_ plus beau. Pas après l'avoir rencontrée, petite brune à la voix ensorcelante et aux yeux charmeurs. D'une incroyable beauté. Je souris malgré moi. Il a fallu que je croise son regard une fois, une seule et unique fois, pour que les barrières que je m'étais imposées volent en éclat, pour que je ressente le besoin vital de l'avoir à mes côtés, de lui parler, de la voir, et maintenant de la toucher. Envoûtante Rachel Berry. Quel sort m'as-tu donc jeté pour que je me lie ainsi à toi ? Je soupire doucement, profitant du fait qu'elle dorme encore pour la détailler. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous un oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés cascadant sur ses épaules nues, pile à l'endroit où le drap s'arrête. On dirait une petite fille prête à dormir toute sa vie. Cette constatation me déchire le cœur, mais je n'y fais plus attention au moment où je l'entends gémir et se tourner sur le côté, dos à moi. Je m'apprête à la réveiller alors que deux légers coups sonnent discrètement à la porte. Ma mère. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une autre réflexion que déjà elle passe la tête pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

« Quinnie chérie, il est déjà 11 heures, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de… la réveiller ? fit-elle à mi-voix en désignant de la tête la silhouette anthropomorphe cachée par les draps.

— Oui, maman, je vais le faire. _Ma voix sonne comme une vieille rengaine._

— Bien, tu m'accompagnes à la messe aujourd'hui ? Il pleut beaucoup mais si on p…

— Je sais, la coupai-je, mais je ne crois pas que j'irai. Je vais raccompagner Rachel en voiture, je te rejoindrai si j'ai du temps. _Si j'ai du temps voulant dire, dans 99,9 __% des cas, non, mais il fallait toujours qu'elle insiste._

— Oh, d'accord. Je vais y aller alors, j'espère que tu viendras quand même, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, on me demande souvent des nouvelles de toi d'ailleurs, mais je dis que tu ne v…

— Maman ! soufflai-je, excédée.

— Désolée, j'y vais Quinnie, à plus tard. »

Une fois la porte fermée, je soupire. Ma mère ne changera jamais. Je repose les yeux sur Rachel, profondément endormie. Quelle marmotte. Doucement, je contourne le lit pour lui faire face. La béatitude pouvait se lire sur son visage, apparemment ni la pluie ni ma mère ne l'ont dérangée des bras de Morphée. Je l'observe encore un instant avant d'oser la frôler du bout des doigts.

« Hey, la Belle au bois dormant, debout… Faut se lever, maintenant… »

Je continue mes lentes caresses sur sa peau étonnamment chaude, pour la sentir émerger quelques minutes plus tard. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tend à peine les lèvres dans une invitation silencieuse. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les miennes viennent s'y poser le temps d'une seconde ou deux. Je m'éloigne de Rachel, qui ouvre enfin les yeux, me gratifiant d'un mignon petit sourire tout endormi.

« Je veux bien dormir ici chaque nuit si j'ai droit à un réveil comme celui-là, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à moitié éraillée.

— Avec plaisir, jolie demoiselle, mais pour l'instant il faudrait vous lever, si vous voulez bien me faire cet honneur. »

Elle bougonne un peu, plutôt pour la forme, tirant une moue adorable. Je poursuis en lui caressant les cheveux.

« J'adorerais rester là à te regarder dormir mais, c'est pas comme s'il était 11h passées et que tu devais…

Être chez moi depuis une heure ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle s'est relevée si brutalement que je me suis retrouvée au sol sous la surprise du geste. En à peine deux secondes, Rachel fut debout, s'agitant dans tous les sens en parlant à voix haute. _Pas possible d'avoir autant d'énergie au saut du lit…_ La voir incapable de rester en place me fatiguait déjà.

« Eh Rach, Rach ! Tu t'énerves pour rien, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter sur-le-champ. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, continuai-je, quand tu te seras lavée et que tu auras mangé un morceau, on a le temps. C'est pas comme si on était dimanche ! »

Je la sens rire un peu et se détendre. Je lui colle un baiser sur la tête assorti d'un « file à la douche » avant de l'abandonner pour la cuisine.

* * *

Rachel vient de rentrer chez elle et elle me manque déjà. Je ne me savais pas aussi accro, alors que cela fait une semaine que l'on sort ensemble. Seulement une semaine, depuis le concert des New Directions et ma folie… pour le moins insensée de l'embrasser deux minutes après notre première conversation. Il faut avouer que c'était risqué, très risqué même, mais au point où j'en étais, m'affranchir des formalités n'était pas un problème. Et ça avait porté ses fruits, si l'on peut dire. Je sortais avec Rachel Berry depuis ce soir-là, quand nous nous étions tous retrouvés au restaurant libanais du coin — nous, c'est-à-dire le Glee Club, Will Schuester, deux jeunes que je ne connaissais pas et moi-même. Une soirée entre amis mais en mieux. J'avais peur de faire tâche sur le tableau, or il n'en était pas ainsi. J'étais stupéfaite de voir à quel point la cohésion régnait dans le groupe, leur degré de complicité avec leur prof et la façon dont ils m'acceptaient, en quelque sorte. Parce que je n'étais qu'une ingé appelée pour dépanner et que j'avais embrassé leur future star sous leurs yeux. Wow. Lorsque nous partagions ce repas pour le moins copieux, inutile de préciser que j'étais au centre des préoccupations. Les nombreuses questions et conversations que suscitait mon geste me mettaient parfois mal à l'aise, mais je ne leur en voulais pas, pas après que Kurt m'ait dit que « c'est parce que personne n'a réussi à embrasser Rach sans se prendre une gifle monumentale ». Réflexion qui me fit rougir et qui me valut un sourire gêné de la principale intéressée ainsi qu'un baiser du bout des lèvres, observé par des regards joyeux, déçus, étonnés, mais nullement choqués.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tire de ma rêvasserie. SMS de maman qui veut que je la rejoigne. Je soupire et mets le contact. Je ne suis pas prête d'y retourner.

* * *

Jeudi, il est 18 heures et je vois Rachel courir vers moi lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je la soulève dans mes bras pour lui plaquer un énorme bisou sur la joue, devenu rituel.

« Salut Superstar ! Bonne journée ? demandai-je en la reposant par terre.

— Mmh, oui, même si tu me manquais horriblement. »

Deux minutes plus tard et nous voilà dans ma vieille Chevrolet, direction chez elle où je la dépose comme tous les soirs après le Glee Club. Durant le trajet, je l'écoute me raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails, sans omettre la façon dont Mercedes l'avait sournoisement regardée quand Schue lui avait octroyé un solo à elle et non à la future star des comédies musicales, ce qui était inadmissible ! Je ris doucement, toujours concentrée sur la route.

« Et au fait, Mr Schue veut qu'on chante pour la fête du lycée, et il te veut comme ingénieur du son pour le spectacle ! »

J'ai écrasé la pédale de frein avec une telle violence que je doute de son utilité prochaine. Une fois le choc passé, je dévisage ma passagère.

« Pardon ?

— Ben oui, il a dit que tu avais assuré au Hangar, et comme il te trouve très sympathique et très douée, il veut que ça soit toi ! Pourquoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ? _La moue boudeuse qu'elle tire en cet instant me fait sourire et ôte mes doutes. _

— Si, évidemment que je veux, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre faire ce boulot à ma place ! dis-je en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

— Elle va bouger sa caisse la nana ? Pas possib' ça ! »

Je passe mon bras par la fenêtre, mon majeur dressé à l'attention du type klaxonnant derrière moi et redémarre.

Une fois garée devant sa maison, elle descend et contourne la voiture pour arriver de mon côté.

« Je dirais à monsieur Schuester que c'est d'accord pour toi. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Parce qu'après tout tu n'étudies même pas à ce lycée, et tu vas peut-être trouver… »

Je la coupe d'un baiser.

« Non, ça me va. En plus, ça me permet de passer du temps avec ma petite amie et de vérifier qu'on ne lui tourne pas autour.

— Seriez-vous jalouse, Quinn Fabray ?

— Même pas vrai. Allez, file ! »

Elle m'embrasse avant de s'exécuter, sautillante. Je repose ma tête vers l'arrière, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'esquisse un sourire. Cette fille me rend dingue.

* * *

De retour chez moi, je m'écroule dans le canapé, attrapant la télécommande au passage. Mes soirées se résumaient à un zappage intensif jusqu'à ce que lassitude s'en suive, aujourd'hui ne dérogeant pas à la règle. Au bout de quelques minutes, je soupire et éteins la télé, comprenant que ce soir aussi les programmes ont choisi d'être barbants et sans intérêt. Direction la cuisine. Il faut bien que je m'occupe. Je décide alors de préparer le repas, attendant le retour de ma mère du travail. Elle sera peut-être de meilleure humeur après ça.

* * *

« C'était délicieux Quinn, tu devrais cuisiner plus souvent !

— Je ne crois pas en avoir envie, maman, c'est juste de temps en temps.

— Tout de même, ce serait dommage que tu gâches ton talent.

— Si suivre une recette à la lettre s'appelle du talent. »

Je ris un peu nerveusement. _C'est le moment._ J'ai réfléchi pendant que je préparai à manger et j'ai attendu toute la durée du repas, je pense que je peux lui dire maintenant. Même si j'ai un peu le trac. OK, j'ai le trac à mort. Après tout je ne l'ai jamais dit, je ne sais pas comment faire. Et si ma propre mère ne comprenait pas ? Si elle m'en voulait ? Si j'att…

« Quinn ? Tout va bien ? _Grillée. Allez, te dégonfle pas._

— Euh, maman, je peux te parler ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire, chérie ?

— Oui mais… je veux dire, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— Oh… je t'écoute alors. »

Je déglutis, mes mains devenant soudainement moites.

« Euh, voilà. D'abord, je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas à cause de ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux rien y faire, c'est indépendant de ma volonté. _J'ai parlé rapidement pour espérer en finir plus vite. _

— Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte ? _Elle fronce les sourcils._

— Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. _Elle se détend instantanément. _Je ne peux pas l'être.

— Pourquoi cela ? Tu…

— Je suis gay, maman.

— Oh. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je ne pouvais voir la réaction de ma mère, qui gardait la tête baissée. _Non, pas ça…_

« Maman, dis quelque chose…

— Je ne m'y étais pas préparée, avoua-t-elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Écoute, Quinn, fit-elle en levant les yeux, sache que je ne te juge pas, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire. Es-tu sûre de toi ? Tu sais, tout le monde peut être un peu perdu à ton âge, et depuis que ton père est parti…

— J'en suis certaine, ça fait trois ans que je le sais, maman, sanglotai-je.

— Quinnie…

— Non, je ne peux pas t'écouter. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir les larmes qui me venaient. Je courus dans ma chambre attraper mon sac à peine défait et sortis de la maison, sans un dernier regard pour ma génitrice. Je pus simplement entendre sa voix me supplier de rester avant que je ne ferme la porte et monte dans ma voiture. Attendant patiemment que ma respiration se calme et que ma voix revienne, je sors mon téléphone, composant le numéro que je commence à connaître par cœur. Troisième tonalité, puis :

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangée. »

* * *

Dimanche. Cela fait trois jours que je suis hébergée par Santana Lopez. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'affinités, mais d'après les quelques conversations et la description que m'en a faite Rachel, j'en ai déduit que c'est une fille bien, et je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompée lorsqu'elle accepta que je vienne dormir chez elle. Je n'avais pas assez de mots pour la remercier. Puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas plutôt contacté Rachel, ce à quoi j'avais répondu qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant que je m'étais enfuie de chez moi, en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs, je me sentais mal d'avoir refusé qu'on se voit ce week-end quand elle m'a appelée.

« Et pourquoi donc ? C'est ta copine, _Fabgay_. _Je grimace à l'entente de mon nom._

— Elle n'a pas besoin d'être mêlée à ça.

— Alors pourquoi tu sors avec elle, si ce n'est pour apprendre à vous connaître et à vous faire confiance ?

— Euh…

— Attends, t'es quand même pas avec elle juste pour la sauter ?

— Santana ! _Je sens mes joues s'enflammer._

— Oh, je vois, vous l'avez pas encore fait, se reprit-elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

— On ne peut pas en revenir à mon problème ? »

Je n'aimais pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Bien, si tu insistes. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu t'invites chez moi.

— Je ne m'invite pas, c'est toi qui m'as…

— Ouais, Fabray, je veux une réponse !

— Elle… ne comprendrait pas, soupirai-je. C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais rejeter. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter une troisième fois.

— Tu crois ça ?

— Elle ne _peut_ pas comprendre. Elle a été élevée par deux hommes, par deux pères !

— Tu penses _vraiment_ que, parce qu'elle a baigné dans un environnement homo dès son enfance, elle n'a pas été confrontée à l'intolérance ?

— Quoi ?

— Au contraire, je pense que c'est l'une des seules qui peut comprendre ce que tu vis, poursuivit-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé. »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Santana me raconta tout ce que Rachel avait enduré au lycée. Tout. Les slushies, les insultes dégradantes, les moqueries quotidiennes auxquelles Santana avait elle-même pris part au début de la première année. Elle avait vite abandonné quand elle avait vu que ça n'affectait pas Berry, qu'elle était _forte_, elle, qu'elle ne se rabaissait pas à ça. C'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue l'une de ses amies les plus sincères — elle ajouta, à mon compte cette fois-ci, que si je racontais ça à ne serait-ce qu'une personne, ma vie était finie.

« Tout ça pour te dire, _Fabgay_, qu'elle t'aidera à surmonter ça, dès que tu lui prouveras ta confiance envers elle. C'est la mieux placée, après moi, je crois.

— Après toi ?

— Oublie. Va lui parler rapidement, Quinn, ne la laisse pas filer, parce qu'elle ne te laissera pas tomber_, elle_. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom. J'acquiesce, consciente que de toute manière, je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps sans la voir.

« Au fait, reprit Santana, tu disais que c'était la deuxième fois que tu te faisais rejeter. C'était quoi, la première ? Ton père ?

— Non, il ne vit plus avec nous. C'est… une longue histoire, dis-je avec une touche de mélancolie dans la voix.

— J'ai tout mon temps, blondie. »

Pour la seule fois de la soirée, elle sourit, et je sus que Rachel ne m'avait pas menti en disant que c'était la personne de son entourage qui avait le plus de cœur. Alors je lui ai raconté, depuis le début.

* * *

Lundi, 18 heures. Comme à mon habitude, j'attends une brune adossée à ma voiture. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je suis nerveuse à l'idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle doit être en colère après moi de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles durant le week-end. Je repense au message de Santana de tout à l'heure, me disant qu'elle l'avait rassurée sur mon état et prévenue que je l'attendrais ce soir. Cela ne m'avançait pas plus sur son humeur. Peut-être qu'elle va m'en vouloir à mort ? Et si elle ne m'écoute pas ? Mon esprit échafaude des hypothèses de plus en plus farfelues et je ne remarque qu'après coup que Rachel est face à moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison pour disparaître comme ça, Quinn Fabray. »

Je baisse la tête, honteuse et pourtant terriblement heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas fait une scène, quand on connaissait la réputation de Rachel Berry. Le calme avant la tempête ? Un rapide regard vers elle me confirme qu'elle attend une réponse. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

« D'abord, sache que ce n'est pas contre toi, ça n'a aucun rapport.

— Je n'en ai aucune preuve, répondit-elle, un peu sarcastique.

— Monte, je t'expliquerai » dis-je en lui ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Devant son air étonné, je me justifie.

« On ne va pas rester sur le parking quand même ! »

Elle se résigna devant mon argument choc et grimpa à l'avant.

* * *

« Au parc ? Sérieusement, Quinn ?

— Au moins c'est calme si on veut parler. »

Je vois qu'elle est un peu surprise par l'endroit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui déballe tout sur le parking du lycée, tout de même ? Assises dans l'herbe depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, je peine à commencer mon récit.

« Lance-toi, je t'écoute, dit Rachel d'une voix plus douce. »

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Comment savait-elle que j'allais parler ? Devant ma mine déconfite elle rit légèrement en me prenant la main, m'invitant à me lancer.

« Tu veux que je commence par le tout début ou par ces derniers jours ?

— Comme tu le sens. _Elle essaie vraiment d'être compréhensive. Comment ai-je pu douter d'elle ?_

— Va pour le début alors. »

Je ris un peu pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui a pris place dans mon corps, en vain. Rachel a dû le remarquer car elle entremêle ses doigts aux miens dans une caresse apaisante. Je souris et commence enfin.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Quand j'étais au collège. Je… Mon père voulait que je sois la meilleure à l'école, en petite fille parfaite et bonne chrétienne. Je l'ai été, du moins, j'ai essayé de l'être. À cette époque mes parents vivaient encore ensemble, et étaient très ancrés dans la religion. Du coup, je pensais que je devais l'être au moins autant qu'eux, avoir une foi en Dieu aussi grande que la leur. _Je marque une pause._ Mais tu sais comment sont les gens au collège, de vrais gamins, prêts à se réunir le soir quand leurs parents pensent qu'ils vont au cinéma et oubliant les conséquences. En quatrième, j'ai été entrainée dans l'une de ces fêtes, enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

Je m'arrête là, sentant l'émotion me piquer les yeux. La pression sur ma main se resserre et j'essaie de calmer ma respiration.

« Il y avait… beaucoup d'alcool ce soir-là, et aussi des gens plus âgés, même majeurs. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et… à un moment, je me suis retrouvée dehors avec un garçon qui me draguait depuis pas mal de temps. Sans que je comprenne comment, je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre un mur, lui m'embrassant et me touchant. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais il était trop fort pour une petite fille de quatorze ans. »

Ma voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Je ne savais pas que raconter ces douloureux souvenirs faisait aussi mal. Sentant une larme rouler le long de ma joue, je ferme les yeux. Il faut que je trouve le courage de continuer. Inconsciemment, je presse la main de Rachel de mes doigts pendant une vingtaine de secondes.

« Il m'a violée, repris-je. Il m'a violée. Je suis partie précipitamment et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pour pleurer. Je me sentais si sale. Je me dégoûtais. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Puis j'ai refusé de manger les jours qui ont suivi, je n'en avais plus la force, avant que Charlie me fasse prendre conscience que ça ne servait à rien. J'ai caché ça à mes parents — ils n'étaient jamais là, de toute façon, ils ne voyaient rien. Je recommençais doucement à vivre, grâce à Charlie, qui a été là durant cette épreuve. _Je me hâte de préciser :_ Charlie est ma sœur jumelle, elle vivait avec nous à ce moment-là. Je pensais donc que je m'en étais sortie, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Charlie le voyait aussi. Un jour, deux mois après le viol, elle m'a apporté un test de grossesse… »

Je me stoppe encore une fois, retiens mes larmes. Je n'ose pas regarder la réaction de Rachel. _Au point où j'en suis, autant en finir rapidement._

« J'étais enceinte. Et j'ai gardé le secret, avec l'aide de ma sœur. Elle a joué son rôle jusqu'au bout. C'est elle qui m'accompagnait aux échographies, qui me soutenait quand j'avais des vertiges, qui m'empêchait de plonger. Il ne fallait pas que mes parents le découvrent, aussi elle m'aidait à leur cacher ce sale petit secret. Je… voulais avorter. Je lui en ai parlé. Mais je m'y suis prise trop tard. Il était déjà formé. Le bébé que je portais… je n'en voulais pas. C'était un bâtard, l'enfant d'un viol. Et j'ai été obligée de le garder. Je le détestais, autant que je me détestais. Charlie avait trouvé quelqu'un, une femme, pour s'en occuper à sa naissance, elle avait déjà tout réglé. Pourtant, quand elle est née… je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser. C'était une partie de moi. _Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues mais je n'y prête pas attention. _Beth. Je l'ai appelée Beth avant de m'écrouler dans les bras de ma sœur. »

Je marque une longue pause avant de continuer.

« Je suis entrée en troisième et j'ai essayé d'oublier. Je ne parlais plus à personne hormis ma sœur et ma mère, je n'osais plus regarder mon père ni aller à l'église après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, il a quitté ma mère. Au collège, les élèves m'évitaient, me rejetaient, comme si tout était de ma faute. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient su pour moi, je n'en suis pas sûre. À la fin de l'année, Charlie est allée habiter avec notre oncle à San Francisco, mais j'ai voulu rester et continuer à vivre à Lima. Puis je suis arrivée au lycée, les mauvais souvenirs étaient derrière moi. Dans le même temps, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de ma mère, sauf que… _J'inspire péniblement._ Jeudi, j'ai voulu lui parler de moi. Du fait que j'aimais les filles. Et elle… elle m'a… »

C'en est plus que je ne peux supporter et je fonds en larmes et en sanglots. Les bras fins de Rachel me tirent à elle. Je la serre désespérément contre moi, m'accrochant à sa chemise, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Je me vide de toute l'eau retenue depuis toutes ces années, incapable de m'arrêter, lorsque je sens tout à coup mon épaule devenir humide. _Merde, je l'ai fait pleurer ?…_ Je m'écarte un peu de son corps et la regarde effacer son maquillage coulant sur ses joues de mes pouces.

« Je suis désolée, dis-je entre deux sanglots. Désolée…

— T'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien, répondit-elle en me remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi lourd à porter. Je ne savais pas pour ta mère. Viens là. »

Je retourne entre ses bras protecteurs et, au bout de longues minutes (où étaient-ce des heures ?), commence à me calmer.

* * *

Allongées l'une contre l'autre dans la clarté du soir, la main de Rachel sur ma taille, ma tête sur son épaule, j'étais bien. Juste bien. J'avais presque oublié qu'hier, à cet endroit même, je lui avais dévoilé la partie de ma vie la plus sombre. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussée après cela. Inutile de préciser que, lorsque je suis rentrée chez Santana hier soir, celle-ci sourit étrangement avant de me lancer un « je te l'avais dit ! » lourd de sens. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier encore, d'ailleurs.

Je me colle un peu plus à ma brune et embrasse sa clavicule à l'air libre, la faisant frissonner. Je souris et ferme les yeux, profitant du contact, pendant qu'elle fredonne lentement des paroles. Sa voix mélodieuse me berce doucement, m'emporte loin de la réalité.

_Can't close my eyes  
I'm wide awake  
Every hair on my body  
Has got a thing for this place  
Oh, empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
It's so much bigger than me_

It couldn't be anymore beautiful  
I can't take it in

Weightless in love...unraveling  
For all that's to come  
And all that's ever been  
We're back to the board  
With every shade under the sun  
Let's make it a good one

It couldn't be anymore beautiful  
It couldn't be anymore beautiful  
I can't take it in  
I can't take it in

It couldn't be anymore beautiful  
It couldn't be anymore beautiful  
I can't take it in

More that I wonder  
More than I ever needed  
More that I wonder

Sa voix s'éteint lentement dans les dernières lueurs du jour. Je cherche ses lèvres et l'embrasse longuement. Je l'aime.

* * *

Jeudi. Cette semaine, je suis allée chercher Rach après les cours pour l'emmener au parc, où nous nous étendions dans l'herbe une heure ou deux. Je remercie la douceur et les rayons de soleil du mois de juin qui nous permettent de rester longtemps sans avoir froid — ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me serrer dans ses bras à m'en étouffer dès que l'occasion se présente. Cela fait également une semaine que je loge chez Santana et je n'ai déjà plus de vêtements. Elle m'en a bien proposé mais il faut dire qu'ils étaient un peu trop petits pour une fille de ma taille. Pas le choix, je dois passer chez moi en récupérer.

Dix minutes plus tard, me voilà devant la maison. Je souffle un grand coup et entre, ayant toujours un double des clés. J'ai à peine commencé mon ascension des escaliers que j'entends la voix de ma mère prononcer mon prénom et me tirer dans ses bras, sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Quinnie… pleure-t-elle. Pardonne-moi… »

Malgré moi, je verse quelques larmes, appréciant l'étreinte inattendue. Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi, me tenant toujours par les épaules et me souriant entre ses larmes.

« Je m'en veux, Quinn, continue-t-elle, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je suis désolée…

— Pourquoi ? _Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre._

— Je t'ai vue au parc avec cette fille, brune… »

Je me raidis d'un coup, retenant mon souffle.

« Je voulais te dire que si tu es heureuse avec, alors je le suis aussi. Peu m'importe que cette personne soit une fille.

— Vrai… vraiment ? _L'émotion me brûle les lèvres et les yeux tant elle est puissante._ Tu es sûre maman ?

— Oui. Je ne veux pas te perdre ma chérie, et si c'est cette fille que tu as choisie, je respecte ton choix. Et, j'aimerais la rencontrer, si tu le veux bien… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et la serre de toutes mes forces contre moi, pour enfin relâcher l'air que mes poumons retenaient encore. _Elle ne m'a pas rejetée. Oh, maman, merci !_ Les larmes coulent toujours sur ma peau, mais celles-ci sont faites de joie.

* * *

Samedi soir. J'ai passé la journée à chercher une tenue correcte et à essayer des recettes végétaliennes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Rachel va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je ne suis même pas prête. _Dans le pire des cas, je vais l'accueillir en sous-vêtements ?_ Hors de question Q. Fais honneur à ta mère et à ta copine. Je souris béatement. Mon incroyable petite amie. Je me décide enfin et opte pour un jean simple assorti d'une chemise grise sur un t-shirt blanc. Comme la première fois qu'on s'est embrassées. Deuxième sourire niais. Je deviens romantique, faut que je fasse attention.

* * *

Je stresse à mort. Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je suis devant cette porte à hésiter à sonner. C'est pas comme si j'allais rencontrer les pères de Rachel dans quelques instants et dormir avec elle cette nuit. Allez, calme-toi Quinn. Après tout, elle a bien rencontré ma mère et dîné avec nous samedi dernier, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire pareil ? Ç'avait été son argument pour me faire céder quand elle me fit cette proposition. Je n'avais pas pu refuser devant ses deux yeux qui me suppliaient silencieusement. Je consulte ma montre. 20 heures pile. Soufflant un bon coup, je lève le bras et frappe à la porte bleue.

* * *

Rachel s'écroule sur le lit et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je me blottis instantanément dans ses bras, embrassant son épaule nue.

« Tu vois que ça s'est bien passé ! Je t'avais dit que mes pères allaient t'adorer. »

Je souris sur sa peau et acquiesce. C'était l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Hiram et Leroy étaient adorables, gentils, prévenants et bourrés d'humour. Voir Rachel se faire taquiner par ces deux-là était un spectacle hilarant, encore plus lorsqu'elle se mettait à bouder. La nourriture n'était pas non plus à plaindre. Mes plats faisaient pâle figure à côté de ceux des époux Berry. Ce dîner, plus que celui d'il y a une semaine, était empli de taquineries, discussions musicales et projets d'avenir. Ma mère avait semblé à l'aise avec Rachel, ce qui m'étonna au plus haut point, tout comme ses pères avaient l'air de m'accepter. Une question me vint alors à l'esprit.

« Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'on sort ensemble ?

— Sûrement, ils découvrent toujours tout avant tout le monde. »

Elle rit et prend mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser, plusieurs fois, avant de passer une jambe par-dessus ma hanche, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Je perds mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'approchant encore plus, puis, quittant sa bouche, la mienne vient des déposer des baisers appuyés sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule, ou toute parcelle de sa peau à découvert. Rachel expire bruyamment quand elle sent mes mains froides passer sous sa chemise et caresser son ventre. Je sens l'atmosphère s'électriser autour de nous. Elle plante soudainement ses iris dans les miens lorsque je fais un bout de chemin en direction de sa poitrine.

« Tu es sûre ? _Sa voix devient plus rauque à cet instant._

— Plus que sûre. »

Je retourne Rachel sur le dos, prenant l'avantage, et l'embrasse, me dirigeant plus au sud.

* * *

Appuyée sur un coude, j'observe dans la pénombre la jolie brune endormie contre moi, sa main sur mon ventre. Sa lente respiration me berce doucement, presque autant que sa voix. Elle est délicieusement belle quand elle dort, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je souris en me rappelant la nuit… agitée que nous venons de passer. Nous avons pris notre temps, sans nous brusquer. C'était notre première fois à toutes les deux, et nous voulions aller à notre rythme, ce que nous avons fait. Je soupire discrètement, me mordant la lèvre. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

Sentant le sommeil me gagner peu à peu, je me colle à son corps nu et encore chaud, m'envoyant un frisson le long de l'échine par la même occasion, et passe un bras dans son dos. Du bout des doigts, j'ôte quelques mèches de son oreille, où je murmure, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait m'entendre, trois petits mots. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer quand elle me répond : « moi aussi ».

* * *

**Voilà, fin définitive, je pense ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette suite. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue de ce point de vue, et il y a d'autres choses dont je voulais parler, et les ellipses ne me conviennent pas trop, et j'ai encore plein de défauts sous le coude. Je suis en revanche assez contente de la tirade de Quinn, je l'ai écrite d'une traite, j'espère qu'elle ressemble à ce que je pensais en l'écrivant. **

**Pour le disclaimer, toujours R. Murphy pour Glee, et la chanson, Can't Take It In, appartient à la fabuleuse Imogen Heap et au génial Harry Gregson-Williams, écoutez l'originale, elle vaut vraiment le coup. J'ai hésité entre celle-ci et Smilin' de Pascale Picard, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, tant pis. **

**Bref, on se retrouve peut-être pour une autre fiction si j'arrive à attraper de la motivation pendant les vacances. *sors le lasso***


End file.
